


Getting Caught

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sue!" Johnny sat up abruptly, blushing. "You could knock!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

It was Peter's sixth visit to the Baxter Building when Susan caught them.

She stood in the doorway to Johnny's room, her mouth hanging open as Johnny threw his head back and groaned loudly. That was the third time in a row and he was tired but there was no way he planned on stopping. He didn't notice her, but Peter did. He nudged his companion, gesturing at the doorway with some embarrassment.

"Sue!" Johnny sat up abruptly, blushing. "You could _knock!_" he admonished.

"Sorry." She responded without a hint of remorse. "Are you going to introduce me to your... friend?"

He glared at her briefly, but did so anyway. "Sue Storm..." He turned to Peter, the question plainly evident on his face. Peter shrugged. It couldn't make much difference, as the mask was on the floor on the other side of the room. And it wasn't as if Sue Storm was just some random person off the street, either.

"Peter Parker," he introduced himself. "I'm a big fan of your work, Miss Storm."

"Really?" Sue looked flattered, but Peter heard Johnny muttering something about "geeks" under his breath. He elbowed him in the ribs.

The screen flashed briefly, reminding the two of them that the score was now 4-to-1 in favor of the Human Torch. Sue blinked.

"Johnny, why are you upset if you're winning?"

He scowled and gestured angrily with his controller. "Because _he's_ me. I'm _him_."

Susan Storm was a genius, but she wondered if she'd ever understand some of the things her brother did. "Why?"

"It's more fun this way." Peter answered for him, again selecting the Human Torch character from the selection screen and waiting for Johnny to confirm Spider-Man as his choice.

Sue sighed. "Dinner's in half an hour." She reminded her brother, who was now fully wrapped up in the battle on the screen. He nodded absently. "Peter, is it?" She continued, "You're welcome to join us if you like."

"That would be nice. Thanks, Miss Storm." Peter's eyes never left the screen, even as Johnny snickered.

"'Sue' is fine," she assured as she left the room, closing the door gently behind her. So, Spider-Man was coming to dinner. She smiled a secret little smile as she went down to the lab to inform Reed.


End file.
